


That's Not a Chair

by suckaknob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckaknob/pseuds/suckaknob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio go to the legendary Scouting Legion Haunted House for Halloween. There Eren falls onto someone who may or may not be extremely attractive. If his teeth weren't infested with maggots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not a Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be passed out dunk somewhere in my Harley Quinn costume by the time you read this lmfao, I wanted to write something for Halloween and I recently went to Halloween Horror Nights at Universal -so much fucking fun btw- and I was inspired to write this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eren bounced in place as he waited in line, Armin and Mikasa behind him. He couldn’t help the restless movement as he eagerly soaked in the terrified expressions of the people coming out of the haunted house. He had been waiting all year for this, and now that it was finally time to experience the annual SL Haunted House that was known for its beautifully realistic scenes and its award-winning make-up.

Eren glanced at his blonde friend, noting the nervous expression and the anxious tick in his cheek as his eyes widened in fear as he took in the same people that made Eren so excited. Grinning, Eren lightly placed a hand on the younger male’s shoulder, making Armin jump in fright, “Don’t worry, Arm, it’s all fake. Nothing to be scared about.”

Armin licked his lips nervously as he watched a big, burly man whose outfit screamed ‘motorcycle gang’, cry into his wife’s shoulder as they exited the haunted house. Feared curled deep within the blonde’s stomach and he abruptly turned around to leave but was stopped by Eren and Mikasa’s hands on his shoulders.

“Aw come one, Arm, please? It’ll be fun, I promise!” Eren stared down into Armin’s eyes, giving him his best puppy dog look. Seeing the defeated look in his best friend’s eyes, Eren hugged Armin tightly, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best, I swear I’ll pay you back.”

With Eren’s back to him as he returned to watching the people come out and the brunette bounced on the balls of his feet, Armin let out a nervous breath, lips pulled up in a hesitant smile. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Armin looked up at Mikasa’s reassuring smile and he straightened up, steeling himself for what was to come.

“Next!”

Eren tugged Armin’s hand as he stepped forward into the dark entrance, heartbeat in his throat no matter how excited he was for this. Taking a few more steps into the house, Eren looked around at the interior, mouth open in awe at the swinging chandeliers and the realistic cobwebs. Creepy music played as they continued on, Armin squeezing Eren’s hand in a death grip and Eren glanced back at the boy, giving him a reassuring grin. When Armin didn’t grin back but stared at something behind Eren in horror, Eren slowly turned and yelped at the blood-covered person standing right in front of him, staring at him with black eyes.

Laughing nervously, Eren tugged Armin behind him, Mikasa following quietly as Eren led them to the next room. Which wasn’t a room but a blackened hallway with lights flashing on and off every now and then. The music continued into the hallway as Eren paused and he swallowed nervously as the lights flickered and Eren spotted a figure bathed in shadow just at the end of the hallway.

Inching forward, the group of teens didn’t take their eyes off of the figure but as the music suddenly changed into the sound of a loud heartbeat, the figure started running towards them. Screaming, the trio looked for an escape and it was Mikasa who pulled the other two boys into a room to the right. The door slammed shut behind them and they breathed a sigh of relief, hearts beating erratically as they turned around.

“S-Should have… left…”

Armin slowly took ahold of Eren’s sleeve, eyes wide as the three of them watched in horror as a mangled body twisted into a standing position, neck bent unnaturally as the figure took a step towards them. “E-Eren…” Armin stuttered and pushed at Eren’s frozen body, trying to get the boy to go towards the open door at the opposite end of the room. “Eren, go!”

Shaking himself, Eren started to walk towards the door, eyes locked on the figure just as it took another step towards them, blocking the path to the door. Freezing, the trio wildly looked around for another exit but the only one they could find was the one currently behind the figure.

“Fuck it!” Eren puffed his chest and he threw all his fucks into the air and stomped towards the figure, motioning for Armin and Mikasa to stay put. It stared at him with milky eyes and Eren hesitated for a split second before persevering and stopping right in front of it, arms crossed. “Well? Are you going to move out of the way?”

Slowly, its sewed lips pulled up into a toothless grin and in a flash it jumped towards Eren with claws raised. Letting out a shout of surprise, Eren stumbled back and fell into a cushioned chair, eyes wide as the figure purred to itself before slinking away behind a stack of boxes.

Letting out a sigh, Eren grinned over at his friends and started to get up from the chair but the chair beneath him started to vibrate. Breathing hard, Eren turned to look behind him, realizing that the cushion wasn’t a cushion but a man.

A man with silver eyes and maggots crawling around his teeth as he smiled widely, “What a pretty face.”

“Eren!”

“Not that I mind that you are sitting on me, but you’re supposed to fall next to me not on me,” Eren squirmed off of the man’s lap, stumbling away as he fell onto his butt, eyes narrowed and eyebrows drawn low. “Ho, ho, that’s a nice look.” Mikasa and Armin stepped in front of Eren, trying to look intimidating (or at least Armin was trying to).

The Maggot man got up from his seat, top hat sliding down his forehead and he cracked his neck, holding a hand out towards the trio, demented smile still on his face. “What’s wrong? I’m not like the others, I’ll protect you,” he glanced towards Eren, “Especially cutie over here.”

There was a huff from behind Eren and he swiveled around to look for the source of the sound but he didn’t see anything. Confused, Eren turned back towards Maggot man only to see him crouched right in front of him, eyes wide. Opening his mouth to scream, a finger hovered over his mouth to hush him and he pulled his gaze up towards the man.

Maggot man clucked his tongue, “No, that won’t do, where’s that fire from before when you faced that bitch with the neck problems, eh? Is it me?” The man pointed to himself with a hurt look, grey eyes wide as he lowered his head in disdain, “This sucks man, having a cutie like you scared of me really brings a man’s ego down.”

Eren tried to scramble backwards away from the man, but the man crawled after him, head tilted to the side as he watched Eren with a sad look, “Where are you going? Leaving so soon?” His eyelashes fluttered and his expression changed, expression morphing into a murderous one, lips still spread into a smile, “I don’t think so.”

“Eren!”

Distantly Eren could hear Armin and Mikasa shout his name, but Eren was too focused on the man in front of him. He glared at the man and bared his teeth at him, eyes blazing wildly as he decided that being afraid of this Maggot man was pointless and he was better than that. “Get the fuck away from me, asshole.”

The man raised an eyebrow, murderous expression dropping as elation quickly replaced it, “Yes! There it is!” He shivered and hugged his stomach, eyes closing in pleasure, “Oh that look is even better when it’s directed towards me!”

Scrunching his nose, Eren looked away in disgust, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

The man paused, eyes opening and arms dropping as he pursed his lips, “What’s wrong with me? Nothing,” his lips pulled up into a smile and he wrapped his arms around his knees, rocking back and forth, “Absolutely nothing, pretty boy.”

As the maggot man started laughing hysterically, Eren quickly got up and grabbed Armin and Mikasa’s hands, pulling them towards the exit. Breathing heavily as the trio paused to catch their breath and their wits, Eren ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide with fright.

“That was fucking creepy.”

“Y-Yeah…”

Mikasa grasped Eren’s shoulders in a tight grip, “Are you okay? Armin and I tried to intervene but… but it was like we were frozen and we couldn’t get to you.”

Eren waved away his sister’s hands and nodded, “It’s fine, I’m fine. Let’s just keep going.” The other two nodded and Eren led them into the next room.

Unfortunately, even as more things popped out to scare the trio, Eren couldn’t get the Maggot man out of his head.

666

Eren couldn't get those crazed grey eyes out of his head. It was like someone had stapled a large picture of the Maggot man inside his brain and no matter how much he tried to rip it off, it wouldn’t budge.

Sighing, Eren pushed his food around on his plate, eyes drooping tiredly as he sat in a booth at the back corner of the 24/7 diner that was on the edge of town. It was two in the morning and Armin and Mikasa had left an hour earlier, saying that they had to get up early for work the next day.

There was one other group on the opposite end of the diner, a brunette woman and a blonde man. It looked like they were waiting for someone because they had yet to order anything. Eren thought they looked familiar but pushed it to the back of his mind as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, slouching in his seat as the door dinged with the arrival of another customer.

 Glancing up, Eren looked back down at his food quickly, having made eye contact with the newcomer. Chewing on his lip, Eren glanced up again just to make sure he wasn't seeing anything and lo and behold, there was the Maggot man, whose eyes were staring at him with an amused tilt to his lips.

Huffing, Eren broke the eye contact and looked off to the side, stomach swirling anxiously. The Maggot man was out of his costume and in loose sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt, tattoos lined his arms and his eyebrow was pierced with a silver hoop. Eren leaned to the side so he can get his wallet out of his back pocket, wanting to escape from the diner.

“Leaving already?”

Eren’s head snapped up, eyes meeting amused, silver ones. Narrowing his eyes, Eren leaned back against the back of the booth and crossed his arms, “So? What if I was?”

The man raised an eyebrow and slid into the vacant booth across from Eren, “Well that makes it hard for me to pay for your meal, now doesn’t it?”

Confused, Eren stared at the man across from him, deafening silence making the air thick with tension. Blinking, Eren tilted his head to the side, “I don’t understand.”

“Listen, I realize that I went a little overboard back at SL,” the man shrugged, “So I wanted to apologize and pay for your meal.”

Studying the man across from him and realizing that his teeth were blessfully missing the maggots, Eren leaned forward, “Are you stalking me?”

  “What?” the man scowled, “Why the fuck would I do that? I didn’t come here for you, I’m meeting with a few of the other cast members,” he pointed to the couple at the opposite end of the diner who were already staring at the two and waved once they realized Eren was looking. It finally clicked in Eren’s head that the woman was in the first room with the black eyes and the man was the one running towards them in the hallway. “It’s tradition for a few of us to come here after we’re done for the night.”

Eren’s mouth parted and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Oh…” he looked at his half-eaten food and collected himself. Looking up at the man across from him, Eren grinned, “Thanks, I’d appreciate that.”

“No problem. Well, I should get to the idiots over there. They’ll be wondering when our first date is.”

Eyebrows raised, Eren glanced behind him, thinking that the man was talking to someone else. Looking back at the smirking man, Eren pointed to himself and mouthed ‘me?’ before reeling back in surprise when he nodded his head.

“I don’t even know your name. I’ve been calling you Maggot man in my head this whole time.”

“Ah,” the man reached his hand out for Eren to shake, “Sorry, I got caught up in your eyes, I’m Levi.”

Blushing, Eren took Levi’s hand and smiled, “Eren.”

Levi’s eyes flashed with mirth and the corners of his lips twitched, “Eren… nice to meet you.”

The brunette looked down at their joined hands and pulled his away while clearing his throat, “U-Um, do you want my number?”

 Levi pulled his phone out and unlocked it, placing it in front of Eren so he could put his number in it, “Just so they won’t annoy me all night, it should satisfy them.”

 Eren looked up from Levi’s phone, noticing the teasing tone of Levi’s voice and he grinned, shaking his head. Hitting save, Eren handed the phone back to Levi and smirked, “Well, I guess if it’s for a good cause, I wouldn’t mind if you texted me every now and then. Just to keep up the appearance and to keep your friend’s off your back, of course.”

Levi smirked, “Right.” He got up from his booth and reached into his pocket, placing a twenty on the table. He winked at Eren before sauntering off towards his friends, hips swaying back and forth. Eren swallowed audibly and wondering briefly how the hell he went from being frightened of the Maggot man to finding him extremely attractive and fuckable.

_[New Message: Unknown Number] 2:15 “You’re staring.”_

Eren looked away from his phone and blushed, catching Levi’s eyes from across the diner; typing up a quick reply as he got up from the booth and left.

_[Sent: Unknown Number] “Can you blame me?”_

_[New Message: Unknown Number] “No, because I am too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that the scariest part of Levi is his smile, and that's why he's always smiling when he's in character in the haunted house. Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy :)
> 
> Tumblr: [Suckaknob](http://suckaknob.tumblr.com/)


End file.
